New nakama
by Luffy95
Summary: My new story hopw you like it :P
1. New Nakama

*There i was walking on the street on my way home. When a big hole appeared in front of me. I fell down. I was falling for a while. It was black all around me, but then i saw a light. I got to the light and saw a big blue sea.* "What the hell?" *I was falling towards the water. And yes of course i was screaming. A big sea appeared in front of my eyes you would scream to. I saw a ship. There was someone sitting on the front of the ship.*

Anybody's pov

Luffy: *He was sitting on the sheep's head. The front of the ship. He was thinking about food, when he heard a scream. He looked up and saw something falling from the sky.* Maybe it's meat *He started to drool thinking about meat. The thing landed in the water with a big splash. He turned around and looked at his first mate.* Zoro dive in the water and get my meat.

Zoro: What? Are you crazy Luffy?  
>Luffy: It's an order. Now get my meat. *smiles big giggling*<br>Zoro: *sights and stood up. He took of his swords and dived into the water. He swam towards where the 'meat' had landed. He didn't see any meat. But he saw a person unconscious in the water. He grabbed the person and swam to the surface then back to the ship. He got up and put the person on the deck.*  
>Luffy: Did you find my meat? *bounced over to Zoro and the person.*<p>

Zoro: Luffy. It wasn't meat it was a person.

Luffy: aww man. *sits down pouting.*

Nami: What's going on out here. *she saw the person* Who is that? *walks over to them*  
>Zoro: I don't know. *took of his shirt and hanged it on the railing to dry.*<br>Luffy: *he moved the hair from the person's face.* It's a girl.

Nami: What is she doing here out here in the middle of the sea?

Luffy: *poked the girl's cheek* Wake up.

Zoro: Luffy stop that.

Luffy: *poke,poke*

Nami: I will get Chopper. *walks to the kitchen*

Zoro: Luffy. *sits down by the railing.*

Luffy: *poke, poke. The girl moved.* Ooo It works. *poked some more*

?: *turned her head. Trying to get away from the poking. She opened her eyes. Her eyes was purple. And her hair was dark purple with white highlights in it. She looked into Luffy's eyes.*  
>Luffy: *He looked into her eyes. Then smiled big* Hi!<p>

?: Hi.  
>Nami: Ah. Your awake. *walked back out.*<br>Chopper: *ran over to the girl* Dose it hurt anywhere?  
>?: *blinked a couple of times looking at Chopper* The reindeer is talking.<p>

Chopper: Dose it hurt anywhere? *he checked her pulse and looked after bruises*  
>?: *she shock her head.* No. *she sat up.* I'm fine.<br>Nami: Who are you? *looked a little suspicious at her*  
>Amu: I'm Amu. Nice to meet you. *smiles*<p>

Luffy: I'm Luffy! I'm going to be king of the pirates! *He smiled big*

Amu: Oh eh nice to meet you i guess. *smiles*

Nami: Well im Nami and this is Zoro. *kicked Zoro's leg* And this is Chopper. Then we have Sanji, Usopp and Robin. But there in the kitchen.

Amu: Oh. He he wait i minute. *She looked at Luffy* Did you say king of the pirates?  
>Luffy: Sure did!<p>

Amu: That mean you guys are pirates. *Luffy nodded.* He he *she laughed nervous. Then backed with lighting speed up against the wall* PIRATES!

Sanji: Who is so damn lo-* He saw Amu and was right kneeling down in front of her with a rose.* Did it hurt when you fell from the sky? Cause you are as beautiful as an angel.

Amu: What are you, a pervert? *kicked him he flew away.* And yes it hurt!

Sanji: *was lying on the ground a heart eye and his nose was bleeding*

Amu: Creep. *she looked at Luffy again* So you guys are pirates?

Luffy: Yepp!

Amu: What are you going to do with me?

Nami: First. You need to pay for saving you.

Amu: Huh? Sure i guess. How much?

Nami: Im nice today so 10 000 belis.

Zoro: I thought you said nice?

Sanji: *kicks him in the head* Nami-chan is always nice! Marimo!  
>Zoro: What did you say? Crap cook! *stood up glaring at Sanji*<p>

Sanji: Marimo!

Zoro: Pervert! *he pulled out his swords and they started to fight.*  
>Nami: SHUT UP! *Hit them on the head. Then smiled at Amu* 10 000 belis please. *held out her hand*<p>

Amu: What the hell is a beli?

Nami: *dropped her jaw*

Luffy: *laughing*

Amu: What?

Nami: You don't know what belis are?

Amu: Never heard that before.

Robin: Beli are our money.

Amu: Oh. So you guys don't use dollars then?*tilted her head*

Robin: No. Say me Amu-san. You're not from here are you?*smiles calm*

Amu: I don't think so. I was walking on the street on my way home when a big hole appeared in front of me and i fell down. I was falling for a long time then i saw light and i was in the air. And the next thing i know is that i saw he ship and crashed into the water and couldn't get up.

Nami: Did you eat a weird fruit?

Amu: *thought then shock her head* No. Not if apples and bananas is weird in this place.

Nami: I see.

Amu: Who are you by the way?

Robin: Im Nico Robin.

Luffy: Can you sing? *smiles big*  
>Amu: Ye- *sneeze* Oops. Yeah.<br>Nami: We should change you're cloths so you don't catch a cold.

Amu: But i don't have any other cloths.

Nami: You can borrow some from me. *smiles*

Amu: *looked suspicious at her* For how much?  
>Nami: *smiles* You're smart. But im doing it for free.<p>

Amu: Well okay then. *stands up and walked after Nami to her room*

Chopper: So. *everyone turned to Zoro. Except for Luffy*

Zoro: What?

Chopper: Can we trust her?

Luffy: Of course we can! I like her! *Laughing* She's joining the crew!

Zoro/Chopper/Usopp: What?

Luffy: She said she could sing! *laughs*

Zoro/Chopper/Usopp: *face palm*

Zoro: Well she seems like a nice girl.

Chopper: She really dose!

Sanji: She's so beautiful!

Robin: *giggles*

Luffy: Then it's decided! Amu will join us!

Amu: I will what? *she had come back out on the deck. She had a short white skirt and a black t-shirt*

Luffy: You are our new nakama! *grabs her hands and spins around. Usopp, Chopper and Sanji joined them*

Amu: Huh?

Nami: *giggles*  
>Zoro: *smiles with his eyes closed.*<p>

Luffy: We're going to have a party! Sanji! Meshi!

Sanji: Hai, Hai. I'm on it. *walked into the kitchen*

Amu: *laughing*

Luffy: Zoro! Take out you're sake! And beer!

Zoro: Hai. *rolled out barrels with sake and beer.*

Amu: I guess you are the captain. *looks at Luffy*

Luffy: I sure am! *laughing*

Amu: What about the others?

Luffy: Zoro is the first mate and swordsman. Nami is the navigator. Usopp the sharpshooter. Sanji the cook, Chopper the doctor and Robin the archeologist.

Amu: Ooo. Zoro was the one with green hair right? *Luffy nodded* Who was him with a long nose?

Luffy: That's Usopp.

Amu: And the blonde is Sanji?

Luffy: Yepp! He makes the best food ever!

Amu: *smiles*

*Later they was eating, drinking, laughing. Having a really good time*

Luffy: Hey! Amu! You could sing right? Can you sing something? *Smiles big with meat in his mouth.*

Amu: Sure. *smiles. She thought of a song. Then took a deep breath and start singing*

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan_

_Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants_

_Nobody's gon' tell me I can't_

_I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie_

_Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie_

_'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man_

_Oh yes, I said it, I said it_

_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all, nothing at all_

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X_

_Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex_

_And she's gonna scream out_

_This is great_

_(Oh my god, this is great)_

_Yeah, I might mess around_

_And get my college degree_

_I bet my old man will be so proud of me_

_But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait_

_Oh yes, I said it, I said it_

_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair_

_'Cause I ain't going anywhere_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_I'll just strut in my birthday suit_

_And let everything hang loose_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all_

_Nothing at all_

_Nothing at all_

Amu: *She stopped singing. Everyone was quiet* Didn't you like it?

Luffy: wow. That was so awesome! *stars in his eyes. So had Chopper*  
>Sanji: *his eye was a heart* Mellorine~ Mellorine~<p>

Zoro: *smiling*

Nami: You're voice is beautiful!

Amu: You really think so?

Sanji: You really are a angel from the sky~

Amu: Thank you guys! *smiles big*

Luffy: You're our entertainer!

Amu: Really?

Zoro: Hey. Amy. Can you fight?

Amu: *looks at him* Fight?

Zoro: Yeah we are pirates, there is marines and other pirates fighting us all the time.

Amu: Oh. We i guess if i need to i can do some damage.

Sanji: You don't need to worry Amu-chan~ The prince will protect you~

Amu: Oh. Well thank you Sanji.

Zoro: Yeah right. Like you could protect her.

Sanji: What did you say seaweed?

Zoro: Like you could protect her eyebrow freak!

Sanji: Are you looking for a fight green godzilla?

Zoro: Bring it! *the fight was on once again.*

Nami: Shut up! *punched them on the head.*

Zoro/Sanji: *lying on the floor with a big bump on their heads.*

Luffy: *Laughing*

Amu: *laughing to*

Chopper: *dancing around with chopsticks in his mouth and nose. Luffy joined him*

Amu: *clapped her hands laughing*

Nami: *drinking some wine with Robin giggling.*

Sanji: *all over Nami and Robin*

Zoro: *drinking sake and beer.*

Usopp: *telling story's*

Amu: What are you drinking? *sat down beside Zoro*

Zoro: Sake. You want some?

Amu: I have never tasted sake. Or beer. I don't drink alcohol.

Zoro: You could taste some. *gave her a mug with sake.*

Amu: Eh what the hell. *she smiled and drank all of it. She did a disgust face*

Zoro: *laughing*

Luffy: *he saw her face. He started to laugh like hell. So did Usopp and Chopper.*

Nami: *giggled with Robin*

Sanji: *laughing behind his hand*

Amu: That was disgusting. Could i have some more? *everyone laughed*

*Everyone had a great time. Amu sang some more and drank a lot of sake. She was drunk.*

Amu: *Had her arm around Luffy's shoulders and his over hers. She swinged from side to side. She hiccuped.*

Luffy: Ha ha! Amu's drunk!

Amu: I'm not *hic* drunk!

Usopp: Your so drunk.

Amu: No I'm not! *hic*

Usopp: Prove it! Walk a straight line.

Amu: Sure! *let go of Luffy and held out her arms. In her eyes she was walking in a straight line but in everyone else's she was walking all over the place. They were laughing. She lost her balance and fell. Luffy caught her.*  
>Luffy: *laughing* Are you okay?<p>

Amu: *No answer.*

Luffy: Amu?

Amu: *had fallen asleep*

Luffy: *smiled and picked her up. He walked down to Nami's room and lied her down on the couch. He placed a blanket over her. Then walked back out.*

Zoro: *sleeping against the railing.*

Usopp/Chopper/Sanji: *sleeping on each other.*

Robin: *reading a book.*

Nami: *walked down to her room to sleep.*

Luffy: *jumped up on in the crow nest and looked at the stars, keeping watch*

There you go. I hope you like it. Im not the best writer but i do it for fun. :P Amu is my own characters and there will come more ;P I will do my best to write more and not get stuck cause i hate that XD / Luffy95 ^.~


	2. Marines and pretty snakes

*Next day*

Amu: ugh.. *She had a pain in the ass headache. My friend is called a hangover.*

Nami: *slammed the closet doors closed.*  
>Amu: Arg! Can you keep it down? *she held her head*<p>

Nami: Of course. Here. *threw some cloths on Amu.*

Amu: Thanks. *she stood up and changed cloths.*

Nami: *walked out*

Amu: *she walked out after her. She got out on deck.*

Luffy: *running around with Usopp and Chopper laughing loud.*

Amu: Arg..

Nami: Hey! Guys! Keep it down! Amu has a hangover!

Amu: You're not helping by yelling! *she grabbed her head*

Nami: Oops. *walked to the kitchen*

Luffy: Good morning Amu!

Amu: Luffy. Please stop screaming.

Luffy: Oh. Sorry. *runs into the kitchen.*

Amu: *walks into he kitchen and sat down.*  
>Sanji: Good morning my angel~!<p>

Amu: *kicked him on the leg* Shut up!

Sanji: *jumped around on one leg*

Zoro: Your first hangover?

Amu: Yes. And i don't like it.

Usopp: Who would like a hangover?

Amu: *glared at him. She punched him so he fell to the ground.*

Luffy: *laughing*

Amu: What's so funny? *punched him down to.*

Nami: *giggling*

Zoro: You only got yourself to blame. That's how it goes if you can't control your drinking.

Amu: Zip it! You drank more then i did! How can you not have a hangover!

Zoro: I don't get hangovers. I can handle the drinking.

Amu: *sighs*

Robin: Cook-san. Do you have some lemon?

Sanji: Yeah. Why do you ask Robin-chan?

Robin: Could you give me a glas with water, a lemon and some suger please.

Sanji: Hai~ *gave her what she asked for.*

Robin: *she took the glas of water, then the lemon and dropped some of the lemon juice in the water then put som sugar in it. And then blend it.* Here drink this. It should help. (No idea if it will )

Amu: Are you sure? *looked weird at it.*

Robin: *she nodded with a calm smile*

Amu: Well okay then. *she drank it. She smiled big* It's lemonade! I love lemonade!

Luffy: I want some!

Chopper/Usopp: Me to!

Robin: *she made some for them.*

Luffy/Usopp/Chopper: *they drank it.*

Luffy: This is great!

Chopper: It's so sweet!

Usopp: I could drink this all day!

Robin: Did it work? Singer-san?

Amu: *blinked a little* It worked. My headache is gone. Thank you Robin! *smiles*

Robin: *smiles and continue to read her book*

Nami: Okay. Listen. We are going to reach an island in a few hours. And you need to be careful. Cause there is a marine base on that island.

Luffy: Adventure~! *stars in his eyes*

Nami: *punched him on the head* No! Luffy! Didn't you hear what i said!

Luffy: Don't worry Nami. We can fight them if something happens. *smiles big*

Nami: *sighs* Your hopeless.

Amu: Marines?

Sanji: Yes. They are working for the government.

Amu: Oh. Well if we need to be careful on the island. Why not splitt up two and two?

Nami: That's a good idea!

Luffy: I'm with Amu!

Usopp: Why do you get to be with Amu?

Luffy: I'm the captain! And i want to get to know my new nakama some more! *laughing*

Amu: *smiles*

Nami: Well okay then. Luffy and Amu. Zoro and Chopper. Sanji and Usopp. And me and Robin. Two need to stay and guard the ship.

Zoro: Me and Chopper can do that. Right Chopper?

Chopper: Right!

*They reached the island.*

Nami: Okay. Be back here by sunset. Do you understand Luffy?

Luffy: Hai, Hai! *Grabbed Amu's hand and ran away*

Nami: Let's go shopping Robin. *walked away with Robin.*

Sanji: I guess we will handle the food shopping Usopp. Let's go. *walks away with Usopp*

*Luffy and Amu*

Amu: Luffy! Slow down!

Luffy: *He stopped and Amu flew into his back and down on the ground.*

Amu: Ow..

Luffy: Are you okay? *held out his hand*

Amu: Yeah I'm fine. *grabbed his hand and got up.*

Luffy: *smiles and starts walking*

Amu: *walks happy beside him* So you wanted to know me better huh?  
>Luffy: Oh yeah! *giggles* What's your place like?<p>

Amu: Oh. Well it's noisy. Things going on all the time. Many breaks in and things like that. Other then that it's nice. *smiles*

Luffy: Do you have meat?

Amu: *laughs* Of course we have meat Luffy.

Luffy: Do you miss anything?

Amu: My family and friends i guess. They must be worried.

Luffy: Do you want to go back home?

Amu: *looks at him* W-well.. I don't know. I like it here.

Luffy: Then stay! *smiles big*

Amu: Luffy. I don't know. I got my family to think about. I will stay for now but i won't promise anything.

Luffy: Aww man.

Amu: Don't worry too much about it Luffy. I don't think i will find my home for a long time.

Luffy: You're right! Let's have fun while we have the chance! *smiles big*

Amu: Yeah! *laughs. She walked into someone.* Oh. I'm sorry.

Marine: *looked at Luffy and Amu* It's straw-hat Luffy! You are under arrest! *They were surrounded by marines*

Amu: Ha! This is like high school all over again! *laughing*

Luffy: *looked funny at her*

Marine: Come with us nice and easy and no one will get hurt!

Luffy: I don't have time for that. *grabbed Amu around her waist.* See ya~ *Jumped over the marines and ran away*

Marine: Get them! *runs after shooting*

Amu: Woho! Go Luffy Go!

Luffy: *laughing with running. He jumped up on some houses and ran on them instead.*

Amu: Luffy look! It's Sanji and Usopp! *pointed down at Sanji and Usopp*  
>Luffy: Oi! Guys!<p>

Usopp: *looked up and dropped his jaw* L-Luffy!

Marine: We found two more of them! Catch them!

Sanji: Oh shit! *grabbed Usopp and started to run.*  
>Luffy: *laughing with jumped from house to house*<p>

Nami: *could hear screaming and Luffy laughing.* that's the signal! *Nami and Robin starts running to the boat*

Zoro: *stood up.* Chopper! We're out of here!

Chopper: W-what?

Zoro: Marines. *fixed the sails*

Nami: *got to the boat with Robin. She started giving orders.*

Sanji: *jumped up on the boat with Usopp.*

Nami: Let's go!

Chopper: What about Luffy and Amu!

Nami: Don't worry they will catch up! *they started to sail away.*

Amu: Oi! They are sailing away!

Luffy: *laughing* Let's catch them! *he stretched his arm and grabbed the railing* Gomu Gomu no~  
>Amu: *shocked* HUH?<p>

Luffy: ROCKET! *they flew towards going merry*

Amu: AHHH!  
>Luffy: Oi! Zoro watch out!<p>

Zoro: *his eyes widened. They crashed into him.*

Luffy: *laughing*

Amu: *was shocked*

Zoro: *unconscious*

Amu: Luffy. Did you strech you're arm?

Luffy: *sat with crossed legs. And smiled big* Yepp! *Grabbed his cheek and pulled it out.* I'm a rubber man.

Amu: That's freaky.

Luffy: I got it when i ate a devil fruit! *smiles*

Amu: What's a devil fruit?

Robin: It's a fruit that gives you a power but makes you a hammer in water.

Amu: That's cool. What kind of fruits are there?

Robin: The gomu gomu fruit Luffy ate. The hana hana fruit i ate. *made an arms in front of Amu.* And the hito hito fruit Chopper ate. Makes him half human so he can walk and talk like a normal human.

Amu: That's so cool! Oh.. So that's why you ask if i had eaten a strange fruit.

Nami: Yepp.

Amu: *she looked at Luffy and smiled. She moved closer to him and grabbed his cheek and pulled it out* Awesome!

Luffy: *laughing*

Zoro: *woke up* What happened?

Amu: I think we crashed into you.

Zoro: *punch Luffy on the head*

Luffy: Gome Zoro. *giggles* Sanji! MESHI!

Sanji: You eat an hour ago!

Amu: Luffy?

Luffy: *looks at her* Yeah?

Amu: I know what you are.

Luffy: huh? *tilts his head*

Amu: You're a living garbage can.

*silence*

Nami: *giggles*

Usopp: *laughing* You're right!

Sanji: Thank you! Finally we know! *laughing*

Luffy: *crossed his arms* im not a garbage can!

Amu: *laughing* Gome Luffy.

Luffy: *laughs* It was kind of funny.

Nami: Now let's get away from here be-*BOOMM*

*The marines was shooting cannon balls at them.*

Zoro/Luffy/Sanji: *ran to the back of the ship*

Luffy: Gomu gomu no~ FUSEN! *He jumped up and blew up like a balloon. The cannon balls bounced of him and pack to the marine ship*

Amu: That was... AWESOME!

Luffy: He he! I know! *smiling big and proud*

Zoro: *put back his swords.*

Sanji: You are just lucky. *blew out some smoke.*

Luffy: *walked proud to the figure head.*

Amu: Luffy that was awesome!

Luffy: He he he! Well of course!

Nami: Did you guys get what we need? *looks at Sanji*

Sanji: Not all of it but it should be enough to the next island.

Nami: Luffy. No seconds.

Luffy: *dropped his jaw* what?

Nami: Didn't you hear what i said?

Luffy: Meanie. *pout and look to the side.*

Amu: You can get some from me. *whispers to Luffy and giggles*

Luffy: YAHOOO! *jumps around happy*

Amu: *laughing*

?: Well you seem to have a good time.

Amu: I really do! *smiled then blinked a couple of times and looked at the railing* huh? Who are you?

Luffy: *stopped jumping around and looked at him.* Who are you? And what are you doing on my ship?

?: *He smiled. He had a snake like tong.* I'm Conda.

Zoro: What do you want? *hand on his white sword.*

Conda: That's actually none of your business. I came here to talk to her. *points at Amu*

Amu: Me? *points at herself* Why? Do i know you? *tilt her head*

Conda: *jumped down from the railing and walked towards her. His green hair flying in the wind.* You don't know me. But i know you.

Amu: huh? And how do you know me?

Conda: *got closer to her. His nose almost touching her nose* That's not important.

Amu: *backed away* It is to me. Now tell me.

Conda: *his long snake tong liked her on the chin.*

Sanji: *kicked at him*

Conda: *jumped up avoiding the kick*

Sanji: Leave her alone!

Luffy: What are you doing here? *starting to get angry*

Conda: *turned towards Luffy and stuck out his tong.* None of your concern.

Amu: It is. His my captain. *she felt something climbing up her back. She looked back and saw a snake crawling up her back and over her shoulder*

Usopp/Nami/Chopper: AHHH SNAKE!*They hide behind Zoro*

Conda: A pretty snake.

Nami: Amu! Watch out!

Amu: *She looked at the snake. Then smiled big* KAWAIII! Omg it's so pretty!

Nami/Usopp/Chopper/Sanji: WHAT?

Luffy: *laughing*

Amu: Come to mummy. Who is the cute little snake~? Yeah that's right you are~Yes you are~

Nami/Usopp/Chopper: O_O

Conda: *held out his arm and the snake crawlied over his arm and around his neck*

Amu: Aww don't take the snake away~ *pouting*

Usopp: *grabbed Amu's arm hiding her behind Zoro's back* Are you crazy! That's a snake!

Amu: A cute snake.

Conda: Now. *turned to Amu* I got a message for you.

Amu: *stepped out from behind Zoro* For me? What kind of message?

Conda: *he took out a paper. He read it.* Aha! I was going to tell you that you were sent her by someone.

Amu: huh? What horse shit are you talking about?

Conda: That hole you got through. Someone did that to get you here.

Amu: Well duh. A hole don't just appear right in front of you. Of course someone wanted me to get here.

Conda: There was something more i was going to tell you. What was it..

Amu: That i could have your snake?

Nami/Usopp/Chopper: NO!

Conda: Oh right! There is someone looking for you so don't let your guard down.

Amu: Okay. Bye.

Nami/Usopp/Chopper: Just like that!

Conda: I see ya. *jumps down on a boat and disappears*

Amu: That was a nice snake. *smiles*

Luffy: It was awesome.

Nami/ Usopp: *hit them on the head* No it was not!

To be continued...

There. I hope you like chapter two :P. Conda is my own character. Leave a comment of what you think. Next chapter will come soon :P /Luffy95


	3. A emo cat who's gay

Amu: *she was sitting on the sheep's head looking at the smiled and hummed a little.*

Luffy: Hi! *sits down beside her.* What are you doing here all by your self?

Amu: Just looking at the stars. And singing a little to my self. *smiles happy*

Luffy: Oh! Sing! Can you sing for me? Please~

Amu: Haha Sure. Hmm Ah! *she though of a song and sang*

_Take off, at the speed of sound_

_Bright lights, colors all around_

_I'm running wild, living fast, and free_

_Got no regrets inside of me_

_Not looking back_

_Not giving up_

_Not letting go_

_I'll keep on running_

_I'm gonna reach for the stars_

_Although they look pretty far_

_I'm gonna find my own way_

_And take a chance on today_

Luffy: *smiled looking at her and the stars.*

_The sky with stars so bright_

_The colors feel so right_

_I've never felt like this_

_I'll keep on running_

_The sky with stars so bright_

_The colors feel so right_

_Just take my hand_

_We're gonna reach for the stars_

_Tonight_

_Tonight..._

Amu: *she end the song and smiled* The stars are so pretty. You can see them better here.

Luffy: What do you mean?

Amu: Well. Where i come from there are a lot of tall buildings and stuffs like that so you can't really see the stars.

Luffy: Oh.

Amu: But here i can see them clearly.

Luffy: He he. You sure can.

Amu: Who is keeping watch?  
>Luffy: I am.<p>

Amu: Oooo~

Luffy: *laughs*

Amu: Well, im going to bed. It's been a long day. *jumped down from the sheeps head.* Good night. *walks to Nami's room*

Luffy: Night~ *looks at the stars then sneaks into the kitchen and steals some food.

*NEXT DAY*

Sanji: LUFFY!

Nami: *walked tired into the kitchen.* What's going on?

Sanji: Luffy! He ate all the food! There is nothing left!

Nami: WHAT? *punched Luffy on the head and grabbed him by the front of his shirt* What the hell was you thinking Luffy?

Luffy: i was hungry.

Sanji/Nami: *kicked and punched him into the wall*

Amu: Why are you yelling so early in the morning?

Nami: We have no food left! Luffy ate it all!

Amu: Oh. That's bad. *sits down by the table looking at them*

Nami: That's really bad! There is a week before we come to the next island! *punched Luffy again*

Amu: Give him a break. He was hungry. So what?

Nami: *punched her on the head to.* So what? We got nothing to eat! That's what!

Amu: Ow! *stood up looking at her* Don't punch me! I didn't do anything!

Nami: *punched her again.*

*After a while*

Amu: *was sitting beside Luffy on the floor. Three bumpes on her head.*

Luffy: *he had five bumps.*

Nami: What are we going to do? We don't have any food.

Zoro: Calm down Nami. We ca- *Got hit on the head*

Nami: Shut up Zoro!

Zoro: What the hell! You bitch!

Sanji: Don't talk to Nami-chan like that! Green haired godzilla!

Zoro: What did you say! Eyebrow freak!

Nami: SHUT UP! *hit them both.* We got a serious problem here!

Amu: We can fish. And shoot down birds. Right?

Nami: *raised her fist towards her* You want me to punch you?

Sanji: She's right Nami-chan. We can fish.

Nami: Still!

Usopp: Come on Chopper let's go out fishing! *walks out with Chopper*

Nami: Amu. Luffy go help them fish.

Amu: Can you stop ordering me around?

Nami: Or pay me. It's your choise.

Amu: *mumbles and walks out with Luffy*

Robin: *reads a book*

Zoro: *sighs and fell asleep*

*After a while*

Amu: This is hopeless!

Usopp: Shhh! You are going to scare away the fish!

Amu: What fish Usopp? What fish!

Usopp: Well there is no fish now! Cause you scared them away!

Amu: What fish!

Chopper: Stop fighting.

Luffy: Chopper is right. You guys are acting like babies.

Amu/Usopp: *glared at him* Your the one to talk!

Luffy: *laughing*

Amu/Usopp: *Face palm* His hopeless..

?: No luck huh?

Amu: Nopp.

Usopp: No luck today. Amu scared them away.

Amu: *punched him on the head* It's you who is talking now Usopp!

Usopp: I can only hear you~

Amu: Shut up! *punched him*

?: Are they always like this. *looked at Luffy*

Luffy: I guess they are.

Chopper: Amu is new.

?: Oh~ I see. They sure are noisy.

Luffy: Yepp. Soon Nami will come out and punch them. And i will sitt her laughing and get a punch in the head for being stupid.

Chopper: Right about... Now.

Nami: *walks out angry from the kitchen* Shut up! *hit Amu and Usopp*

Luffy: *laughing*

Nami: *punched Luffy to* Shut up Luffy! Your so stupied! *walks back inside*

?: *claps his hands* Impressive.

Luffy: Thanks. *laughs*

Amu: Wait a minute.

Usopp: Somethings not right.

Luffy: But what is it?

Chopper: Hmmm..

*everyone turned to the person next to Luffy*

L/A/U/C: Who are you?

?: You guys sure are slow.

Zoro: *walks out yawning* And who are you?

?: Im a gu-

Amu: You are gay.

?: Huh? No im not gay!

Amu: You so are gay.

?: And why would i be gay?

Amu: You look gay. Talk like a gay person. And dress like one.

?: Im not gay!

Amu: Then you are emo.

?: What?

Amu: You dress in black and got kitty ears.

Luffy: That's so cool! You got kitty ears! *grabs them*

?: *backed away* Hey! Don't touch them!

Zoro: Okay! Give him a break!

?: Thank you.

Zoro: *poked the ears.*

?: *jumped up on the mast* I thought you said they should give me a break!

Zoro: I just wondered what it felt like.

Nami: What's going on out here?

?: *looks at Nami* Yo.

Nami: And who are you?

?: Maybe i can finally tell you without interupsions!

Nami: Come on i don't have all day.

?: My name is Neko Akira.

Amu: A name that means cat. Inspaiering.

Neko: Got any problems with my name?

Amu: Not at all.

Neko: Good.

Sanji: So what do you want?

Neko: *jumped down from the mast.*

Robin: And how did you get here?

Neko: Well. I have been on your ship all the time seens you left that island with the marines.

Amu: And why is that?

Neko: I needed a ride to the island that is 4 islands from here.

Zoro: Why didn't you just ask?

Neko: More fun to sneak on a ship. Everyone goes like WTF? When i do that.

Amu: So you are a emo cat who's gay and likes to sneak on ships for fun? I like you. *smiles big*

Neko: Im not emo or gay!

Amu: Sure little kitty. *patt him on the head*

Zoro: should we throw him off our give him a helping hand?

Luffy: He can ride with us! *smiles big*

Nami: Luffy! Are you crazy! Your inviting a stranger to ride with us!

Amu: His no stranger. His a emocat who's gay.

Neko: Im ignoring you. *glares at Amu. Then looks at Luffy* Is it really okay?

Luffy: Sure! Can be fun to have a emo cat who's gay!

Neko: *facepalm*

Amu: *dance around with Luffy* We got a emo cat who's gay~

Neko: I think i took the wrong ship -_-'

Zoro: I know you took the wrong one. *walks away to train.*

Sanji: Good luck. *walks into the kitchen*

Neko: What's that suppost to mean?

Amu: Hey! Let's use Neko as beat! Maybe we can catch a seaking!

Luffy/Usopp/Chopper: Yeah!

Neko: Oh boy...

*After a while*

Nami: Don't use people as a beat! Fish the normal way you idiots!

Amu/Luffy/Usopp/Chopper: Sorry Nami.

Neko: *sitting by the mast tied with ropes* Thank you Nami.

Nami: *punched him on the head*

Neko: Ow! What did you do that for?

Nami: I felt like it! *walks back to the kitchen*

Neko: She hits people cause she feels like it? What is she the devil her self.

Luffy/Amu/Usopp/Chopper: Yes.

Neko: What have i gotten my self into.. -_-

Amu: The best ship on the sea. *smiles big* Right Luffy?

Luffy: Yeah!

Neko: *smiles* Could you guys untie me?

Amu/Luffy/Usopp/Chopper: *looks at each other then at Neko.* No.

Neko: Huh? Why not?

Amu: Why would we?

Neko: Why would you?

Amu: Don't feel like it.

Neko: *was starting to get annoyed* Untie me please.

Amu: No.

Neko: Please.

Amu: No.

Zoro: *cut the ropes*

Neko: Thank you.

Amu: awww Zoro~ Your no fun. *pouting*

Zoro: I can tie you if you want to.

Amu: No thank you.

Zoro: Now stop being so damn noisy. People are trying to sleep. *sat down by the railing and fell asleep*

Luffy: *sits down on the sheeps head*

Usopp/Chopper: *fishing*

Amu: *poking Neko's cat ears.*

Neko: Can you stop that?

Amu: No.

Neko: Why not?

Amu: I like poking them.

Neko: But i don't like getting poked.

Amu: To bad. *poke, poke*

Neko: Stop.

Amu: *poke, poke*

Neko: *was annoyed* Can you stop it?

Amu: Maybe.

Neko: *looked weird at her* What kind of answer is that?

Amu: What kind of answer is gorilla?

Neko: What? You are making no sense at all!

Amu: I know. *smiles and make peace sign with her hands and jumps into the kitchen.*

Neko: *shock his head* Weird girl.

Luffy: She's funny! *laughs*

Neko: Annoting.. -_-

Zoro/Usopp: She sure is.

Neko: What is it with you guys in this crew to talk at the same time?

Luffy/Usopp/Chopper/Zoro: What?

Neko: Never mind.

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

Neko: *sitting on the mast looking at the stars*

Amu: Hi!* Sits beside him*

Neko: Are you going to annoy me again?

Amu: Nopp. Just talk. *smiles*

Neko: Good.

Amu: So did you eat a devils fruit or something?

Neko: Yeah. The Neko Neko no mi.

Amu: So what can you do?

Neko: Turn into a cat.

Amu: That's cool!

Neko: You think so?

Amu: Hell yeah i do!

Neko: *smiles*

Amu: Is it fun to be a emo cat who's gay?

Neko: Im not gay! Or emo! I just happens to like black! And why do you think im gay?

Amu: You look gay.

Neko: What is it that makes me look gay?

Amu: You have black cat ears and glasses what do you think?

Neko: *blinks a little* Your right. I look gay.

Amu: Yepp.

Neko: I never thought about that.

Amu: But now you have.

Neko: Hell yeah!

Amu: *laughs*

Amu: Who have watch to night?

Neko: Isn't that you?

Amu: ...

Neko: You already forgot?

Amu: When did we decide that?

Neko: At dinner.

Amu: Ah~ That's why i don't remember. I was having a food fight with Luffy. *laughs*

Neko: *sighs and shock his head*

Amu: So what made you choose this ship?

Neko: You have a sheep infront of your ship. It looks harmless. But i was so wrong.

Amu: Yepp. We got our own little devil.

Neko: It's a good thing that she's asleep or you would be dead now.

Amu: Oh i know. *smiles*

Neko: Why did you join this crew then?

Amu: Oh they saved me and i have nowhere to go so. I could stay here. *smiles*

Neko: Oh~.

Amu: Do you like unicorns?

Neko: Not really. Why would i?

Amu: Cause they are awesome! That's why!

Neko: You sure is weird.

Amu: I know. I got it from my dad. *laughs*

Neko: Do you like dogs?

Amu: They are cute but im a cat person. You?

Neko: You are asking me?

Amu: Eh duh!

Neko: Im a cat!

Amu: Im so stupid you are todally a dog person.

Neko: *facepalm*

To be continued..

There you go! Hope you like it! Sorry it's been a while but i will get better! :P See ya for the next chapter! Bye~ Leave a comment /Luffy95 P.s. Unicorns rocks! Mohahaha! XD

.com/_images//47705%252525252525252520-%252525252525252520angel%252525252525252520animal_ears%252525252525252520black_hair%252525252525252520blue_eyes%252525252525252520cat_ears%252525252525252520collar%252525252525252520emo%252525252525252520fingerless_gloves%252525252525252520glasses%252525252525252520hair_over_eye%252525252525252520heart%252525252525252520punk% This is Neko Akira :P My own character.


	4. New island and grizzly bear

*One week later*

Amu: *was lying on deck next to Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Neko* Im hungry..

Luffy: Im starving..

Neko/Usopp/Chopper: Me too..

Zoro: *sleeping*  
>Robin: *Reading a book*<p>

Nami: *looking in her maps*

Amu: Nami~ How long is it to the next island~

Nami: It isn't getting closer just because you are asking! Every 5 minutes!

Sanji: *sitting on the railing, smoking*

Amu: THIS IS BORING! Im hungry..

*everyone except Robin* WE KNOW!

Neko: Can't you guys' fish or something?  
>Usopp: Do it your self..<br>Amu: Yeah emo boy. You can do it.

Neko: Just me?

Amu: Usopp help him.

Usopp: Why me?

Amu: Or i will make Sanji kick you.  
>Usopp: *sitting on the railing with a fishing rod* Come little fishes!<p>

Neko: *sweat dropped* Oi.

Luffy: *sat up his finger in the air smiling* I got an idea!  
>Amu: You?<p>

Sanji: Did you get an idea?

Luffy: Yes! We can eat Nami's tangerins! *smiles*  
>Nami: *punched him* No we can't!<p>

Amu: Why not? It sounds like a good idea.

Nami: For eating my tangerins you will need to pay one million bellis!

Amu: Catch that fish!

Luffy: Go for it Usopp!

Zoro: Do you guys have to be so freaking loud?

Sanji: You're the one to talk marimo!

Zoro: You want to fight idiot cook!

Sanji: Bring it on! Seaweed!

Nami: *punched them* Shut up!

Neko: She is scary..

Nami: *glared at him* What did you say?

Neko: N-nothing! *jumps up on the mast*

Amu: You are getting really aggressive when you are hungry.

Nami: *punched her* Zip it!

Robin: Maybe you should calm down Navigator-san.

Nami: But!  
>Robin: *smiles calm at her*<p>

Nami: Okay. *sat down*

Zoro: *stood up. He streached.* How long is it from the island?  
>Nami: We will be there tomorrow i think.<p>

Amu: Hmm. *whispered something to Luffy. He smiled*

Luffy: You're on!

Amu: *smiles* Zoro~ *skipped over to him. She whispered something in his ear*

Zoro: *smiles* Im in.

Amu: Sanji-kun~*whispered to him, Usopp and Chopper. They smiled*

Nami: *raised a eyebrow*

Amu: Neko. *whispered same to him*

Neko: He he. Bring it!

Zoro: *walked into a room and came back with two ors*

Nami: What are you guys doing?

Amu: A contest.

Nami: Contest?

Amu: Yes. Okay boys. On three! *everyone grabbed the oars* 1. 2... 3!

Boys: *they started to paddle fast. They were almost flying*

Nami: Ah! *grabbed the mast to not fall off.*

Robin: *sitting calm reading*

Amu: The first one to let go of the oar loses.

Robin: *smiles* Smart.

Nami: *glares at Amu* You are going to be our death!

Amu: *laughing*

*Later*

Amu: Are they ever going to give up?

Nami: I don't know.

Amu: *there was only Zoro, Luffy and Sanji left*

Nami: We are thirty minutes away from the island.

Amu: You can already see the island.

Nami: You guys can stop now. Or we will crash into the island.

Sanji: *stops* Hai! Nami-san~!

Zoro/Luffy: *Still paddling*

Amu: Oi! Guys! Stop it!

Robin: They can't. They don't want to lose their pride. *smiles while reading*

Usopp: Why are you smiling?

Nami: They need to stop!

Amu: Luffy! Don't crash into the meat island!

Luffy: Meat island? Where? *turns around and gets hit in the head by the oar.*

Zoro: *stopped and looked at Luffy* Oops.

Amu: You okay there Captain?

Luffy: *stood up. Drooling, his tong out* Meat! Meat! Meat!

Amu: I lied Luffy. There isn't a island of meat.

Luffy: What? Aww~ Why would you lie about something like that?

Usopp: She's evil. Just like Nami.

Nami/Amu: *Hit him* Zip it!

*Later*

*They had arrived to the island and was now exploring it. Or Luffy and Amu was exploring. Zoro was guarding the ship. Nami and Robin was shopping, Sanji carrying there bags. Usopp and Chopper was out shopping for medicine and thing to the ship.*

*Luffy and Amu*

Amu: Slow down Luffy!

Luffy: Come on! Let's look at the waterfall over there! *drags her*

Amu: Luffy i can't even see the town anymore!

Luffy: You can see it later! Come on! *laughs and starts running*

Amu: Ugh! *runs after him*

*Nami, Robin and Sanji*

Sanji: *was covered with shopping bags*

Nami: Let's go in here Robin. *walks into another cloth store.*

Robin: *smiles*

*Usopp and Chopper*

Usopp: Did you know Chopper that i defeated 10 seakings with one arm behind my back!

Chopper: What? Really?

Usopp: Yes. I got away from there untouched.

Chopper: Sugee!

*Zoro*

Zoro: *sleeping*

*Luffy and Amu*

Luffy: WOHOOOO! *jumps around looking at the waterfall*

Amu: *lying on the grass. Tired of all the dragging*

Luffy: Amu! Look at the water fall! Oh a bug! *runs after the bug*

Amu: Yeah. It's nice.

Luffy: *runs away after the bug*

Amu: *stood up* Okay Luffy. Let's go back. *looks around* Luffy?

Luffy: *gone*

Amu: Luffy! Where are you? *sighs and starts looking around*

*Later*

Amu: *stopped by a tree to catch her breath.* Damn it.. Where is he? Luffy! *She started to walk again. The sun starting to go down* Damn. Luffy! Come out! We need to get back! *walked past a lot of trees. It was now dark outside* Great! Now i can't see anything! Luffy! Get your ass over here! *looks around*

*At going merry*

Nami: Luffy? Where is Amu?

Luffy: *sitting on the figurehead with some meat in his mouth* Ih dwnt knhw!

Nami: What?

Luffy: *swallowed the meat* I don't know.

Usopp: Wasn't you two exploring the island?

Luffy: We were. We got to the waterfall and she lied down to take a nap and i found a bug. It flew away so I ran after it. And then I got tired of that so i shoot myself back to the ship.

Nami: Well you will have to go and look for her! She can be lost!

Luffy: She's fine! *smiles big*

Nami: Go and find her! *point towards the island* Or no meat for a week!

Luffy: *gone*

Nami: Idiot.

Sanji: You want some tea Nami-chan?

Nami: Yes thank you Sanji-kun.

Amu: Im tired! *sits down on a rock. Her stomach made a funny noisy* Im hungry too... *looks at the sky* Did he have to run away? That idiot! *stood up. And starts to walk again* But i need to find him.

Luffy: *standing by the waterfall* Amu! Where are you? *looking around*

Amu: *got to a cliff. She looked down at the waves crashing into the wall. Sharp rocks sticking out from the water* That would hurt if a fell down. *She backed away a little from it. She heard something behind her and turned around. Her eyes widened.* AHHHHHH!

Luffy: *He heard the scream* That sounded like Amu! *starts running*

Amu: *got punched back by a big grizzly bear. She got slashed over the chest. She fell down on her back, close to falling down the cliff. The grizzly raised his claws again. She shielded her face and waited for the slash. But it never came. She took down her arms and her eyes widened* Luffy!

Luffy: *had punched the grizzly. It was lying on the ground. He looked pissed. Then he saw Amu and looked worried instead, he ran over to her* Are you okay?

Amu: *she sat up and gasp. She grabbed her chest* I think i broke a rib.

Luffy: *glared at the grizzly. He kneeled down in front of her.* Jump on.

Amu: *she blinked and looked at him. She nodded and jumped on.*

Luffy: *stood up and started to walk into the forest again*

Amu: Where did you run of to.

Luffy: I got tired to run after the bug so i shoot myself back to the ship.

Amu: *punched him* You could have told me where you was going! I have been looking for you for hours!

Luffy: *laughs* Gome! Gome!

Amu: *rest her chin on his shoulder. Her stomach made that funny sound again. She blushed a little*

Luffy: Are you hungry? *smiles*

Amu: Yeah.. I little i guess. *her stomach sounds like the grizzly bear.*

Luffy: *laughs and gave her some meat.*

Amu: Where did you get this from?

Luffy: I always got some in my pocket. *laughs*

Amu: *laughs and eats it.*

*Later*

Luffy: *still walking around in the forest*

Amu: Luffy?

Luffy: Yeah?

Amu: Are we lost?

Luffy: Yes.

Amu: *face palm* Maybe we should find a place to rest.

Luffy: Yeah. *stops and looks around.*

Amu: *tapped in on the shoulder and pointed to the right* I think it's a cave over there.

Luffy: Let's find out! *smiles and walks towards were standing outside it. He was going to walk inside, but Amu stopped him*

Amu: Wait. Wouldn't it be best if you went in first to see if there are any animals in there?

Luffy: Why?

Amu: *looks a little nervous* There could be another grizzly in there.

Luffy: Don't worry. I won't let anything hurt you again. I promise.

Amu: Okay then..

Luffy: *smiles and walks inside.*

Amu: *Had closed her eyes* Are there any grizzly's?

Luffy: No. There is nothing in here.

Amu: *opened her eyes.*

Luffy: *put her down*

Amu: *sat against the wall.*

Luffy: *sat down on the other side*

Amu: *some cold air blew into the cave. She shivered.* Wrong d-day to wear a spaghetti T-top.

Luffy: *looks at her. He looked at his vest. And smiled* Amu. Come over here.

Amu: *raised an eyebrow and moved over to him.*

Luffy: *He opened the vest and lifted up Amu and placed her in his lap, holding her close to his bare chest.*

Amu: *blushed* Luffy! What are you doing?

Luffy: My brother said that if you are cold you can warm each other by using body heat.

Amu: *red like hell. She tried to move away from him, but his grip around her was tight. She stopped trying to get away and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat and it calmed her. Her eyes starting to droop*

Luffy: *smiles* You can sleep if you want. I will keep watch.

Amu: *she fell asleep*

*NEXT DAY*

Amu: *she woke up. She looked up at Luffy.*

Luffy: *He was sleeping with open mouth and snoring*

Amu: So much for keeping watch.. -_- *she looked out through the cave opening. The sun was up and was shining bright. She shock Luffy* Oi. Luffy, wake up.

Luffy: *snore*

Amu: *sighs* Luffy. All the meat is gone.

Luffy: *stood up fast* What? Nooooo~! My meat!

Amu: Ow. Thanks for that one meat boy. *rubbed her head*

Luffy: *looked down at her* Oh! Gome! *laughs and helps her up.*

Amu: *sighs* It's fine. No harm done.

Luffy: *smiles big* Good!

Amu: *should we try and get back to the ship?

Luffy: Yepp! *put her back on his back and walked out.*

*On going merry*

Chopper: They have been gone the whole night!

Zoro: Don't worry Chopper. Luffy is with Amu they will be fine.

Chopper: But still! They should be back! What if something terrible has happened? They would need a doctor! We need to find one! *running around* DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR!

Zoro: *sighs*

Nami: Okey this is getting irritating! Zoro, Sanji, Neko and Usopp go and look for them!

Zoro: Don't worry Nami. They will be here soon.

Usopp: Yeah. We don't need to look for them. They will come here soon.

Luffy: Who will come?

Usopp: You and Amu.

Luffy: Oh.

Usopp: *1.2.3. Turns around and jumps a meter up in the air screaming.* The hell Luffy! Don't scare me like that!

Luffy: Oops. Sorry. *he put Amu down.*

Chopper: AHHH DOCTOR! Oh that's me! *ran over to Amu and helped her.*

Nami: What happened to you two?

Amu: Not much. I was looking after Luffy. Then i became dark and i got to a cliff and when i turned around there was a grizzly bear there and attacked me. Then Luffy came and saved me and we walked around the forest. Then stayed in a cave to rest and stayed there the whole night. Then we walked back to the ship.

Nami: *sighs* Well are you okay then?

Chopper: You got a broken rib.

Amu: Aww man.. *looks at Luffy* Thanks for the help. *smiles*

Luffy: *smiles big* No problem!

To be continue..

That was the next chapter. I hope you liked it! Sorry i took so long to write the next chapter but it has been much with school and things like that. I will write the next chapter as fast as i can! Leave a comment of what you guys think! See ya! Bye~/ Luffy95


	5. Christmas tree and fever

*Some where*

?: Have you found her?

?: Yes. She's with the strawhats, sir. *bows*

?: Good.

?: Any orders?

?: Keep an eye on her.

Guards: Hai!

*On going merry*

Amu: *sneezed.*

Nami: Please don't tell me you are sick.

Chopper: AHH! Amu is sick! We need a doctor!

Amu: *sweat dropped* I only sneezed once..

Neko: Maybe someone is talking about you.

Amu: Talking about me?

Neko: Yeah. I don't know if its true. But its said that if someone is talking behind your back. You somehow feel it a sneeze.

Amu: Oh. That's kind of smart. Who told you that?

Neko: My father.

Amu: Oo~ What's his name?

Neko: Raion.

Amu: ... You're kidding?

Neko: No.

Amu: Your name means cat and your father's name means lion?

Neko: Yepp.

Amu: That's cool man.

Neko: *smiles* Thank you!

Amu: You have any pets?

Neko: Yeah! A cat!

Amu: What's its name?

Neko: Inu.

Nami: You know Inu means dog right?

Neko: Of course i do!

Amu: *laughing*

Neko: It's nothing wrong with that name.. *pouting*

Amu: Y-you named your cat Inu that means dog! *laughing more*

Neko: Shut up!

Luffy: URGGG I want adventure!

Zoro: I want some action.

Amu: I want a pig.

*everybody looking at her*

Amu: What?

Nami: *ignoring her* Well we will reach an island soon.

Luffy: Im exploring with Amu!

Amu: Then don't fucking leave me in the forest!

Luffy: *laughing  
>Amu: Idiot..<p>

Nami: Zoro you will go with them.

Zoro: Why me?

Nami: Or i will raise your dept.

Zoro: Evil witch.. *mumbling.*

Amu: What kind of island is it?

Nami: I think it's an winter island.

Amu: Winter island means snow. YAY! *jumping around with Luffy. But she stopped* I don't have a jacket. Im going to freeze to death.

Sanji: You can take my jacket Amu-chan~!

Amu: Your mom can take your jacket.

Nami: *giggles.* It's alright Sanji. I have a jacket for her.

Sanji: Hai~! Nami-chan~!

Zoro: *shock his head.* Helpless moron..

Sanji: What did you say?

Zoro: Are you deaf?

Nami: Stop it or i will raise you dept. Zoro.

Zoro: Bitch..

Luffy: *laughing*

Amu: *smiles* "What a great crew i got into.." *looks at the sky thinking.*

Luffy: Towards the winter island!

Everyone: Hai!

*Later at the island.*

Amu: Wow! *There was Christmas trees and Christmas decorations everywhere. Beautiful lights and everything. A lot of candy stores, people going around with bag full of presents*

Nami: Okay. We will be here for three days so you can do whatever you guys want. *She gave everyone some money and left with Robin and Sanji.*

Amu: Zoro you don't have to go with us. *smiles*

Chopper: Me and Usopp can go with them instead!

Zoro: It's okay for me. It's the witch that wouldn't allow it.

Amu: Zoro. She can't see what you are doing for three days.

Zoro: Yeah your right. I will stay on the ship. You guys go and have fun.

Luffy: Yeah! *he grabbed Amu, Usopp and Chopper's hand. Or in Chopper's case antlers and ran away.*

Zoro: *looked at them running away. He smiled and shook his head. Then started to train*

Amu: You can stop now Luffy! Or we will miss everything! *giggles*

Luffy: *he stopped and let them go*

Usopp: What should we see first?

Chopper: Let's buy candy!

Luffy/Amu/Usopp: Yeah! *They ran into a candy store. They came back out with four bags of candy.*

Amu: *sucking on a lollipop* It's so good~!

Luffy: *All his candy already gone. He took some from Usopp*

Usopp: Hey!

Luffy: *laughing*

Chopper: *eating some cottoncandy.* What will we do now?

Amu: Hmm. *looks around. She smiled big* Let's go up that mountain and slide down on it!

Luffy: Yeah! Let's go! *started to run*

Amu: Luffy wait!*runs after*

Usopp/Chopper: *follows*

?: *smiling looking at them from the shadows.*

*Later on the mountain.*

*People was sliding down the mountain with there kid. Luffy had found a slide and they was sitting on it. Chopper in the front. Then Luffy behind him, after Luffy we have Amu and last Usopp.*

Luffy: Let's go! *he kicked them away and they slide down. He was laughing*

Amu: Yahoo! *laughing*

Chopper/Usopp: *screaming.*

Luffy: Haha~!

Amu: Wiho! Hahaha!

Chopper: *had stopped screaming and was laughing*

Usopp: AHHHHH!

*They went over a big bump and was in the air*

Luffy: Hhahah YAHOO! *laughing with Amu*

Chopper/Usopp: *screaming for their life*

Amu: *Her eyes widened.* Luffy! Watch out!*There was a big rock sticking out from the snow. And they were heading right towards it.*

Luffy: Gomu gomu no~ PISTOL! *He punched the rock and it broke.*

Usopp: Nice Luffy!

Amu: Nice work Luffy!

Luffy: *smiling big*

Chopper: There is more rocks! And trees!

Amu: Luffy! Do your thing!

Luffy: Gomu gomu no~ GATLING GUN! *he punched every tree and rock in there way.*

Usopp: Tabasco star!

Amu: Yay! Great job you guys!

Usopp: Im captain Usopp! The best sniper on this sea!

Amu: *giggles*

Luffy: *smiling big and proud.*

Amu: Eh.. You guys.. We have a problem..

Chopper: What? *Looked forward and dropped his jaw*

Usopp: AHHH!

*There was a big cliff. They were doomed.*

Luffy: *laughing*

Amu: *hit him on the head* It's not funny anymore! Do something!

Chopper: Im to young to die! *crying with Usopp*

Amu: *grabbed Luffy*

Luffy: Gomu gomu no~ *They went down the cliff and was falling. He had grabbed the edge.* ROCKET! *He had grabbed everyone else and flew up in the air.*

Amu: AHH! *Holding him for dear life.*

Usopp/Chopper: *clinging to him to*

*And what was Luffy doing?*

Luffy: Hahah YAHOOO! *Laughing of course*

Amu: Eh Luffy. We are going to crash!

Luffy: Gomu gomu no~FUSEN! *He blew up like a balloon. They hit the ground and everyone bounced away.*

Amu: *was hanging on a branch in a tree.* Ite..

Usopp: *was lying in the snow, beside Luffy*

Chopper: *Buried in the snow*

Luffy: *laughing.* That was fun! *was lying under the branch Amu was on. He looked at her and laughed* What are you doing up there?

Amu: It's not like i want to be up here! Can you help me down?

Luffy: *giggles and stood up. He stretched his arms and grabbed her around her waist and pulled her down. She was now standing close to him. He smiled* There.

Amu: Thanks. *smiles. They stood like that for a while. She blushed* You can let go now.

Luffy: Oops. *giggles* Sorry. *let her go.*

Amu: *smiles and stepped back a little.*

Chopper: *came out from the snow.* Im alive!

Usopp: *sat fast up and screamed*

Amu: *looked weird at him* You okay Usopp?

Usopp: *blinks.* I'm alive! *touched his face and chest* Im alive!

Chopper: We are alive! *tackled him with a hug*

Amu: *giggles* Yes we are alive. *looks around* But i think see are lost.

Chopper: Lost?

Usopp: *punched Luffy on the head* This is your fault!

Luffy: *laughing* Gome!

Amu: *sighs* We should try and find our way back to the village. *smiles* This could be a nice moment to show the others that we can take care of our self! And that we don't need Zoro to babysit!

Luffy: Yeah! I don't need a babysitter!

Amu: *looks at him* You do need a babysitter.

Luffy: *pouting.* No i don't.

Amu: Should we get going? *stretch a little* If we stay here we could freeze to death.

Usopp: We don't want that. *stood up.*

Chopper: Let's go!

*they started to walk.*

*Later*

Amu: *sits down on her butt in the snow.* Im tired.. And cold..

Chopper: *walked over to her.* We can't stop now. It's like you said we will freeze to death if we don't keep walking.

Amu: It's not that easy to get anywhere when Luffy is looking at everything we walk past!

Luffy: *chasing a bug*

Amu: *face palm.* Oh god kill me..

Luffy: *ran over to her and kneeled down* Amu! Look what i found! *held a bug in front of her face*

Amu: Uah! *slapped it away*

Luffy: Hey.. I liked that bug..

Amu: Sorry but don't hold bugs in my face!

Luffy: *giggles* Gome.

Usopp: Come on you guys. Let's go!

Amu: *stood up.* Yeah let's go. *They started to walk again*

*Later again*

Amu: *sneezed. Her cheeks, nose and ear was red. Other than that she looked pale.*

Usopp: You okay Amu? You don't look so good.

Amu: Yeah im fine. *smiles and keep walking*

*Later once again*

*It was snowing. You almost couldn't see anything. Everyone was holding hands to not lost each other. Luffy in the front, holding Amu's hand. Then Chopper in his human form holding her arm and last Usopp.*

Amu: *was breathing hard. Her eyes getting a little blurry.*

Luffy: *walking with a smile.*  
>Amu: Ugh.. *she let go of Luffy and Chopper's hand and fell down in the snow*<p>

Chopper: Amu! *kneeled down beside her*

Luffy: hu? *turned and looks at her* O-Oi! *Kneeled down*

Chopper: *placed a hand on her forehead. He took it fast away* She's burning up!

Luffy: What? *looks worried.*

Usopp: She's sick? Now! In this weather?

Chopper: Yes! We need to find a cave or something!

Luffy: *He gave her his jacket and picked her up on his back* Come on. We need to find shelter!

Chopper/Usopp: Hai!

Luffy: *started to run with Usopp and Chopper behind him* "Don't worry Amu. You will get better. I promise."

*Later.. Again..*

Usopp: Oi! Over there! I think it's a cave!

Luffy: Let's find out! *runs towards it. He stopped outside it. He turned to Chopper.* Can you hold her for moment?

Chopper: *nods and takes her.*

Luffy: Be right back. *walked into the cave. There was some screams and things like that. Then two bears was kicked out from the cave.*

Usopp: O_O

Chopper: O_O

Luffy: *came out.* There. *took Amu and walked into the cave*

Chopper: O_O... *shock his head and walked into the cave*

Usopp: *did the same*

Luffy: *laid her down on the ground. His jacket over her.* Usopp can you go out and take some branches from the tree outside?

Usopp: Hai. *walked out and came back with some branches. They made a fire.*

Amu: *lying next to the fire. But not so close so that she could het burned.*

Chopper: *checked her*

Luffy: *sitting beside them looking at her.*

Usopp: Don't wor-

Luffy: She will survive. *he cut of Usopp.*

Usopp: *blinks* U-um.

Chopper: It's not much i can do. She got a high fever. *looks worried*

Luffy: She will make it.

Chopper: *looks at him* Um.

Amu: ugh.. *opened her eyes slowly.*

Luffy: *appeared right beside her* Are you okay?

Amu: *blinks.* Is it okay if i lie so guys won't worry?

Luffy: *shock his head* No.

Chopper: You need to tell us how you feel.

Amu: *sighs tired.* Well.. I feel like hell..

Luffy: You won't die. *smiles big* I won't allow it.

Amu: *smiles a little.*

Chopper: You should rest.

Amu: U-um..

Luffy: Hmm. *He moved so he sat against the wall. Then placed Amu's head on his lap*

Amu: *looks at him*

Luffy: *smiles* Thought it would be more comfortable.

Amu: *smiles and close her eyes*

Usopp: *looks weird at them* "Something is going on with those two.." *He thought to himself looking suspicious*

Chopper: *just smiling then fixed something's he had in his backpack to Amu*

Usopp: We need something to eat.

Luffy/Chopper: ... Totally forgot about that.

Usopp: *face palm*

Chopper: I wish Zoro or Sanji was here..

Zoro: For what?

Chopper: So you can cut up some animals or something.

Zoro: Oh.

Chopper: ...*1.2.3* Eh? *looked at him. He dropped his jaw* ZORO?

Zoro: *held his ear* I needed that ear.

Usopp: What are you doing here?

Luffy: Oh. Hi Zoro! *smiles*

Zoro: Hi. I was looking for you guys when i got lost in the snow storm.

Luffy: *laugh* Haha your useless!

Zoro: ... Excuse me?

Luffy: *laughing*

Chopper: Luffy! Not so loud! You are going to wake her!

Luffy: *placed a hand over his mouth shutting himself up.*

Zoro: *blinks* Some adventure..

?: *looking in at them from a tree*

To be continue..

There you go. The next chapter done! I feel so proud! I hope you guys like it! Please leave a comment of what you think ^^. I will write the next one as fast as i can! :D /Luffy95


End file.
